oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Inner Council
The Inner Council is the Imperial Cabinet of the Casorian Empire, traditionally the senior members of the Imperial Family, the positions were given to civil servants and members of the military based on the Emperor's views on their work. The Council's original purpose was to see the Sovereign's Ring reach the next of kin of the ruling Emperor, however after the crisis that occured during the succcession of Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII the practise has become null and void. As of his ascension the Council has become singularly the ruling body of officials for the Empire. Current Inner Council Positions of the Council Chief Minister Chosen to lead the Imperial Government, the Chief Minister's primary role is to keep the Monarch informed on changes within and without of the Empire. Known as the 'eyes and ears' of the Emperor, the Chief Minister's duty is to make sure that Monarch's presence is felt eternally and that no one may forget their significance. The Minister is treated on par with an Imperial Prince in terms of civil income and privileges. High Commander The High Commander is the sword and shield of the Empire, leader of the Imperial Legion he commands the armed forces of the entire Nation. Under him is a council of Generals, however his word in terms of the military can only be overturned by the Emperor himself. Grand Admiral The equal to the High Commander in the naval sense, the Grand Admiral is the commander of the Imperial Navy, however their authority is second to the High Commander who assumes control over even the sea faring soldiers. Lord Chief Justice The Lord Chief Justice of the Casorian Imperial Courts is responsible for seeing that the Emperor's justice is carried out with fairness and in accordence with Imperial Law. Usually given to a high-level judge that is close to retirement and is a largely ceremonial role. He is the final line of appeal before the issue is taken to the Imperial Appeal which is an appeal to the Emperor himself. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is the overseer of the economic welfare of the Empire, including the carrying out of the running of the major cities and towns. The traditional role for the Minister is Lord-Mayor of Lockvalar. Education Minister The Education Minister is a relatively new position, created by Emperor Henry-Joseph VII, who wished to see every able-bodied Casorian be taught to read, write and speak properly. Ever since its conception over a thousand school houses have been created and three universities. The traditional role fo the Minister is the Dean of Lockvalar University. Health Minister Another recently created position, the Health Minister is charged with the eradication of what are called 'old diseases' that should not plague a 'modern world'. As well as this, they are to run the newly created hospitals of the Empire. Viceroy of the Twelve Theocratic Tribes The Twelve Theocratic Tribes were granted nationhood in the early days of the Empire, however the Emperor of the age was not keen on letting them have true independence, so in order to make sure church and state did not mix, he assigned a member of the royal house hold to carry out the civil side of the government in the Tribes. This role continues to this day. Emperor's Shadow The Emperor's Shadow is an unofficial member of the Inner Council, the existence of which is denied by all. There is not list of shadow or shadows that ever served, however the individual or group are in charge with intelligence given to the council via the Minister of the Interior. Category:Government